ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DoB10 Chapter 17/@comment-1824169-20170620170546
"But this answer shall be in the form of a question: Who do you think gave me this sword?”" Okay I'm gonna come back to this later so just file that on over to the backburner for now. *Apollo: “If you intend to fight me, I shall let you make the first move." y tho *Apollo: “Exactly. As common as iron is, planets made of it are surprisingly rare. Earth is a jewel, and it is exactly what I have been looking for: A core made of liquid iron.” okay so fyi the core of the Earth is solid iron, surrounded by a liquid outer core of a nickel-iron alloy. you could handwave this as Apollo just getting his facts wrong but that still seems silly. *Apollo: “Nothing so trivial. Using Ascalon I shall turn myself into iron and merge with your core. To us, heat is power. And what could be hotter than the core of a planet! With all that power, and Ascalon to boot, I shall spread my reign over this galaxy! I shall become the god of all Pyronites!” okay uh #why can Ascalon do that #why would being iron allow Apollo to merge with the Earth's core (unless the merging is another random function of the Ascalon) #many many things could be hotter than the core of a planet. the core of the star you came from for example. actually the core of just about any star, so if you're too lazy to move out of the solar system, the core of the sun would really work just fine. *Ben: “Okay first question: Why iron specifically?” idk why it's "first question" since Ben forgoes asking any other questions from here on out *Ben: “Okay at first I thought you were just another warlord. Now I know you’re insane.” why is it Apollo stating that iron has the perfect properties that gets Ben to say "you're insane" rather than literally any of the other bullshit he says. saying "iron is perfect" is pretty tame all things considered. *Ben: “You’re going to become a planet!” if he's merging with the core of the Earth he would be a dwarf planet at best, though calling him a planet specifically would be a misnomer anyways unless Apollo plans to literally become a ball of iron. *Ben’s smile turns to a frown of hate-filled determination. why was he smiling here to begin with *Lodestar: “But iron’s magnetic!” but molten iron isn't (to be specific it's technically paramagnetic, which mean Lodestar would be able to control it as well as he could control something like oxygen.) *Apollo: “NO! HOW?” is Apollo mentally disabled *Heatblast: “You’re panicking too!” A: why B: how did Ben of all people figure that out *He looks back at the iron works to see Ben now equalling him in height. okay you never actually established Apollo's height before this, just saying he was "tall" and when he grows later "giant", which worked for the scene inside the factory, but how the hell would a Tokustar-sized metal creature fit inside an iron factory at all, much less maneuver around enough to fight in one? unless you're saying his height randomly changed when he was thrown out of the factory??? *After a brief pause Way Big charges into the water are we to assume he jumped over the rest of the iron factory he was in or did he just ram through that shit *Apollo wields the huge freighter as a makeshift bat. Pacific Rim was a good movie *Before Way Big has the chance to act, three aliens speed past him through the air: one black and blue, one pale red, and the other human. "human" is my favorite type of alien *Paradox: “You’re the one who thought stealing Ascalon and bringing into the past was a good idea.” *Eon: “And you’re the one who disarmed me and chased me off of Pyros. Why didn’t you go back for it?” okay you remember that thing i said i would talk about later *>"But this answer shall be in the form of a question: Who do you think gave me this sword?” okay so #nobody gave you the sword, Eon just dropped it #why did Eon have the damn thing to begin with #how did you know Eon was the one responsible in the first place? were you just hiding in some fire bushes nearby taking upskirt shots of random Pyronites when Eon and Paradox just so happened to pass through the area? *Apollo: “I. AM. A. GOD!” *Apollo: “Even without Ascalon, in this form I am still the most powerful Pyronite to have ever lived." *Apollo: “Because I know what true power feels like and you took it away from me. I’m a shadow of my former self." jesus christ Apollo is a whiny shit. you are the most powerful Pyronite who has ever lived right now."I'm a shadow of my former self" what former self the self that was a giant-ass kaiju? yeah sure i guess but this is the equivalent of me snorting crack for a few minutes and once the buzz wears off complaining about how "i'm just a shadow of my former self" like god damn. i get he's supposed to be delusional and shit but talk about ruining any former intimidation factor. *A few moments later, Apollo slammed into the cold water. Steam bellows out from the surface as he sinks immediately to the bottom. The orange glow of his molten iron body can be seen from where the Bens stand, but seconds later it fades into darkness. rest in peace shitlips okay honestly i get what you were going for here but this feels like one of the weakest episodes tbh. Apollo's plan is extremely out of left field and logically and scientifically unsound, reducing him from "kinda cool warlord" to "oh boy another generic le crazy villain, haven't seen those before". all he really even gets to do in this episode is transform into a molten iron kaiju, and while that's a neat sounding idea, it's utilized about as effectively here as it was in the 2017 Power Rangers movie (read: not effectively). (actually i'd argue even Power Rangers used the concept more effectively since their molten metal monster almost defeated an entire team of heroes, whereas when Kaiju Apollo went up against the Bens (and Gwen), he just got straight-up stuck in place and dunked on.) so yeah all in all good effort but kinda disappointing tbh